


Haiku #13

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5 being cut off while driving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #13

White can passing me  
The whole road's in front of you  
Why'd you cut me off?


End file.
